


初雪

by CG5coolGrey



Category: sky丸, 棋莱
Genre: M/M, 未生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey
Relationships: 张白棋/张格莱
Kudos: 12





	初雪

这天，首尔下了这个冬天的第一场雪。

远在老家的妈妈一大早就给张格莱打了个电话，因为今天是他的生日。

“今天也在公司加班吗？”

妈妈问。

“嗯，有些工作不想堆到下周一才做。”

虽然他在心仪的公司里上班，可只是一个为期两年的合同工，这是第二年的冬季，也意味着离合同到期的时间不远了。尽管如此，他还是想工作做好。

“已经是冬天了，要不要给你织一条围巾呀？可别把自己冻坏了。”

“不用了妈妈，我现在还戴着你去年给我织的围巾呢，还很暖和呢。”

张格莱用手摸了摸胸前的围巾，寒暄了几句后就挂断了电话，然后继续投入到了工作中。

他以为，今天会是他无数个日子中又一个平凡的生日，但是当他在茶水间为自己泡速溶咖啡醒神时，他手机上一个沉寂许久的交友软件发来了一条消息。

“今晚可以吗？”

是一个叫“白棋”的人发来的，这个名字唤起了张格莱久违的记忆。

那还是他一个星期前在寂寞无聊的夜晚心痒难耐地下载了那个软件，他偷偷听到同事在茶水间说一些荤话，成年人总会有一些难以排遣的欲望，工作忙得交不到男女朋友，放在同性恋身上就更是如此。

张格莱是同性恋，他早就发现自己比起女生的紧致大腿丰满胸部更倾向于男子的健壮的肉体和低沉的声线。但是他一直都不敢说，不敢对妈妈说，不敢对朋友说，更不敢对同事说。他藏着掖着，等到指尖带来的快感再也满足不了自己的时候他就开始渴望真正的男人，所以他点开了那个软件，他好像很爱慕能将西装穿得笔挺的男人，然后下意识地寻找和他一样的白领男子。

他发现了那个叫“白棋”的男人，他的主页有发自己的动态，还有简单的个人介绍。在健身房锻炼的照片也好，在楼下拍的一只猫的照片也好，张格莱带着好奇翻看着他的主页。如此窥见一个陌生人的生活对他而言很新奇，但对白棋这个人的感觉也只是止步于新奇而已，直到他看到了一张工作证的照片。

男人穿着浅蓝衬衫打着深蓝色的领带，端正的脸上戴着一架无框眼镜。尽管文字的部分被抹去了，但这张照片意外地戳中了张格莱心脏某个柔软又敏感的地方。

这是和他一样的白领男子，但又有着张格莱向往且钦慕的地方。

张格莱当即就发了一条消息过去，“我可以吗？”

小心翼翼地伸出了他试探的触角，他甚至都没有想过对方会不会拒绝他，那个时候已经很晚了，对方没有回复他。他兴奋地从床上爬起来找出自己的工作证，抹去文字后也发到了自己的主页。

他就那样期待了好几天，他反复地点开自己的主页看那个人有没有给自己那条动态点赞，有没有回复自己的消息，他从星期六的夜晚等待到了星期四被上司骂这几天上班老是在分神连简单的工作都做不好的那一刻。张格莱有想过是不是自己过于平凡不起眼所以对方不回自己的消息其实就是在无声地回绝，热情与期望就是这样被耗尽，重新把精力投入到工作后他甚至忘了删除那个软件，就让他静静地躺在手机里，就像从来也没有存在过一样。

但是，那个叫白棋的男人在今天忽然就回复了他。没等张格莱反应过来，他又接着发来一条消息。

“这周工作太忙了，就没怎么看信息提示，抱歉。”

张格莱也忙，所以他能想象白棋穿着合身的衬衫在公司里忙碌的身影，神情紧绷，步伐匆忙，都是他着迷的样子。

“可以的，我的工作也快做完了。”

他平静地发出这句话，可是他的心却在狂跳不止，是兴奋，也是紧张，随即他的手机又传来一个提示音，白棋点赞了他唯一的那条动态。张格莱觉得脑子都有些眩晕了，他蹲了下去，抱着腿，把脸埋进了臂弯。

虽然说的是快要忙完了，可真正等到工作忙完以后已经是夜里七点了，他们约好八点半在张格莱的公司附近见面，张格莱还穿着他平时的衣服，看起来简直就像个大学生。张格莱没有时间再回家一趟又过来，只好去了附近的澡堂，滚烫的浴汤和氤氲的热气蒸得他面色潮红脑子也晕晕乎乎的，他趴在浴池边上闭上眼睛想休息一会儿，可等他睁开眼睛时还是被后面来的一位大叔给推醒的，他已经睡了快一个小时了。

所以张白棋第一次与张格莱见面时，后者就是一副慌慌张张赶来的样子，头发凌乱，发尾有些潮湿，还穿着朴素的衣服，围着长长厚厚的围巾，要不是那张秀气的脸，这个打扮就算站在他的面前，张白棋也不会发现他。可张白棋还是更加喜欢他工作证上的模样，看起来更加干练，更加会为人处世一些，至少不会在第一次见面时就迟到。

在去往酒店的时候，一路上张格莱都在道歉，听得张白棋都觉得有些烦了。

“你不用再道歉了，我已经说过没关系了吧，嗯？”

他这么说之后张格莱再也没有吭过声了，他只是低着头紧紧地跟在张白棋的身后，不敢和他并肩走着，也怕不紧跟着他就会被他甩掉。他这样的胆怯紧张，张白棋回头看了他一眼，刚好对上他那双水润的圆眼睛，然后在过红绿灯的时候握住了他的手腕，一瞬间，张格莱的心脏像是被人捏紧又放开，涩涩的，酸酸的，还一丝一丝地泛着甜味。

张白棋才出完差回来，他的厚重大衣之下是一套完整的西装。一进到订暖气十足的房间，他就脱下了大衣挂在了衣架上，张格莱则局促不安地站在门口望着他挺拔的背影。

“...你要先去洗澡吗？”

张格莱问道。

“嗯，今天出了一身汗，有些味道。”

张白棋似乎察觉到张格莱是一个只敢窝在被窝里自己玩自己的处男了，所以他打量起张格莱的眼神也变得玩味起来。

他以为在软件上大胆向他提出邀请的张格莱现实中也会那样外放热情，可事实是张格莱不仅放不开甚至有些自卑胆怯，他紧张得像个受罚的新人员工，那双好看的眼睛也是一直不敢正视着他，总是稍微对视了一会儿又赶紧挪开，仿佛他张白棋的眼睛会吃人一样。

他越是如此，张白棋越是想捉弄他。

“你有做扩张吗？”他走到张格莱的身旁，几乎是贴着他的耳朵问道，这一问就把他问僵了，不用他回答，张白棋光是看他通红的耳朵就已经知道了答案，“那我洗澡去了，要好好扩张哦，润滑剂在床头柜里。”他抚了抚张格莱的肩，之后就走进了浴室。

像是刻意给张格莱留足缓冲和做准备的时间，张白棋洗澡洗了快半个小时，他还给自己刮了刮冒出来的胡青，吹头发时也是慢慢地吹。他不知道的是，他越是拖得久，在外面仔细做着扩张的张格莱就愈发的不安。

张格莱已经习惯自己玩弄后穴了，他侧躺在床上用沾满润滑液的手指抠挖着后面，他还没有被男人进入过那里，他已经料到那会是别样的充实感了，所以他塞了三根手指进去，不仅仅是按揉穴肉那么简单了，他还要用手指撑开入口，他害怕到时候两人之间的气氛会因为迟迟进不去而变得尴尬，更怕自己第一次经验不足而让对方难堪。

“哈...啊...”

张格莱从来没有用手指那么深地操过自己，他把自己脱得干干净净，他身上还是红红的，特别是关节的皮肤，红的像熟透的水蜜桃。他像个人都像一颗软烂得水蜜桃，一戳即破，浑圆的屁股中间沾满了透明的润滑液，粉嫩的会阴鼓胀着，他按揉了肉穴之后就会赶紧将手指抽出来，他怕自己受不了手指带来的快感而提早射在床上，而他前面的阴茎早就翘起来贴着他软软的小腹。

他就像一尾案板上的鱼，也不知是等待有人来救他还是等待有人来宰割他，但他知道，如果张白棋再不出来他就要渴死在床上了。

终于，张白棋胯上围着浴巾出来了，他摘掉了眼镜，但也仍然能看清背对着他侧躺在床上用手指缓缓进出着后穴的张格莱。

他还真把自己的话听进去了。

腰很细，屁股也是又小又圆，大腿上有些肉，可小腿却很细，脚踝就更不用说了，一只手就能捏住。张白棋每次打量人都喜欢先看下身，然后才是上半身。蝴蝶骨很漂亮，但最吸引张白棋目光的还是张格莱细长的后颈，因为纤瘦，那里凸出了一截细细的脊骨，贴近后颈的短发和圆圆的蓬松的后脑勺显得他整个人稚嫩又可爱，这给了张白棋一种他即将与一个高中生做爱的错觉。他坐到了床上，扶着他的胯骨把张格莱转了过来，张格莱紧张得夹紧了大腿，他的手也还夹在了两腿之间。

“准备好了吗？”

他问。

“嗯。”

张格莱被吻住了，这也是他第一次接吻，张白棋的手指抚摸着他的脸，嘴唇也好，手指也好，都轻柔得让他闭上了眼睛，连呼吸都只敢轻轻的、缓慢的。

张白棋的手顺着他的侧颈再到胸膛，他刻意在张格莱的左胸上停留了一会儿，他揉搓着那一粒小小的奶头，不像张白棋平时锻炼出来的坚硬的胸肌，张格莱的胸脯是柔软的，就像两片棉花糖一样，是别样的手感，被张白棋按在掌心里揉了一会儿时就舒服得浅浅低喘着。张格莱的身体就像一根琴弦，却禁不起任何的拨弄，张白棋轻而易举地就分开了他的双腿，他手掌里的茧摩擦着张格莱细嫩的包皮，还用手指揉搓着已经胀得红红的龟头。张格莱的舌头被含着舔着，叫出来的声音也含糊不清，听起来还有点蠢蠢的，他自慰的时候没觉得有多么的爽，可张白棋的手仿佛具有魔力似的，爽得他两条腿撑都撑不住，膝盖快要碰到一起时就会被张白棋再度分开，他不得已只好抱住了两条腿，任由张白棋玩他。

张白棋也跪坐到了床上，张格莱看着他解开了浴巾，挺立的阴茎在他的眼前晃了晃，他猜到了那是什么意思，他主动地把脸凑了上去，从刚才起就是张白棋在让他一个人爽，他也要做出点什么才行，所以他用手撑着上半身低下头含住了张白棋的阴茎。

湿软的舌苔裹住了经络凸起的柱身，饱满的龟头抵着张格莱的喉头，是咸的腥的，不过是淡淡的，更多的是雄性独有的体味，令张格莱着迷，想要吞进去更多。不过他什么都是第一次，口交也是第一次，他吃得有些急了，龟头一不小心滑进了更深的地方，噎得他干呕了一下，可他还是没有把那根东西吐出来，明明眼泪水就挂在眼角，涎水也滴到了床单上。

“唔...嗯...”

张白棋看他吃力又认真的样子，忍不住用手抬起来了他的下巴，让他能一边吃自己的鸡巴一边抬头望着自己，他乖巧的样子就像个优等生。张白棋揉搓着他的软发，他不是在操张格莱的嘴巴，而是在捣烂一颗水蜜桃。他按住他的后颈开始用力地顶弄起来，他知道张格莱会受不了地干呕起来，可他就是想这么做。

最后张格莱还是把阴茎吐了出来，眼泪淌到了下巴，卷翘的睫毛都被浸湿了，看起来有些委屈还有些可怜。张白棋没再让他口交，他撕开避孕套的时候张格莱吸了吸鼻子转过身温顺地跪趴在了他的面前，他的腿分得不是很开，他还是有些内敛害羞，但他还是主动地将扩张好的屁股献了上去。

张格莱不知道为什么张白棋戴好避孕套后为什么要用那根东西拍打他的后穴，这让他觉得羞耻，甚至看也不敢看身后的张白棋。他把头埋到床单里，粗大的阴茎挤进来的时候他被撑得张大了嘴巴，痛倒是很少，更多的是胀，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，而张白棋的阴茎快把他胀满了，他甚至觉得那个东西压迫着自己的胃，沉沉地填满了自己。张白棋再次分开了他的腿，还把他的腿挂在了自己的小腿上，四条腿就这样缠着绞着，之后他就开始抽动了。

他每动一下，张格莱就会小小地呻吟一下，像只幼兽蜷缩起细瘦的四肢，他小小地屁股也像是挂不住张白棋的阴茎一样，张白棋只好把他死死地钉在自己的鸡巴上，小幅度却又快速地操干着他的肉洞，张格莱被顶得颤动起来，他整个人都被提了起来，膝盖都悬空了，只能紧紧地夹着张白棋的腿才不至于从他的阴茎上滑落下去。

大概是嫌这样干起来不大痛快，张白棋从腋下伸过去手反扣住了张格莱的肩膀，这样张格莱的腰就弯成了一个好看的弧度。他的蝴蝶骨贴着张白棋的胸膛，但是他的后腰就那样弯曲着，直到屁股才又与张白棋的胯部贴合。张白棋操他操得很凶，他几次被撞得都要摔倒在床上，还是张白棋捞住了他。

之后张白棋按着他的后颈把他压到了枕头上，他感受到张白棋在吮吸着他的蝴蝶骨那块，他的背上又是被大力抚摸着又是被舔着咬着，他的骨头像是被蚂蚁啃食着，又酥又痒。张白棋掰过张格莱的下巴和他接吻，又顺着小腹摸下去替他自慰，他当然受不了，没过多久两腿之间就湿得一塌糊涂，张格莱一受刺激就会想淌眼泪，他又哭又喘地反勾着张白棋的脖子，最后在他手里射了出来。

这还不算完，张格莱轻得像只小猫，张白棋搂着他的腰就把他翻了一面，又是吻他，舔他的侧颈，咬他的锁骨，他好像偏爱这些部位，就像野兽专挑猎物的致命部位下手。看着张格莱有些肉肉的脸颊，张格莱干脆埋下头咬了一口他的脸颊，张格莱疼得啊了一声，可爱得张白棋又顺着侧颈把头埋到了他的肩膀上，像交媾中的狮子一样弓着背充满了狠劲，最后那几下顶得张格莱都叫不出来了。

张白棋还插在张格莱的体内，精液都射进了套子里，他伏在张格莱的身上，张格莱也尚处于高潮的余韵与眩晕之中，他紧紧地抱住张白棋宽厚的肩膀，他想一直都这样抱着听着张白棋粗喘的呼吸声在他的耳边渐渐平静下来。可是他不能那样，他识趣地松开了手，张白棋从他身上起来，他也跟着撑起上半身。张白棋跪坐着喘气，张格莱也跪坐在他的面前，他的腿还有些颤抖。他小心翼翼地将装满了精液的套子替张白棋摘了下来，张格莱又抽了几张纸出来给他擦拭着下体，他做得仔细又认真，不讨好也不谄媚，做完这些后他才抬起头来看了张白棋一眼，他抿着嘴笑了一下。

“我做的还好吗？”

他腼腆地问，他的双颊上还染着高潮时的绯红。

“呃...嗯。”

张白棋有些不太适应地咽了咽唾沫，被这样问，被这样盯着，还是他的第一次。

“那就好。”

张格莱嘴角翘得更明显了，他的唇峰很钝，嘴角也是如此，他那么一笑就像温水浸润了张白棋的心脏，柔软且绵密。

张格莱随后就下床去洗澡了，他的脚沾到地时还晃了一下，大概腿还是软的没什么力气。张白棋穿上了酒店里的浴袍，他拉开了酒店的窗帘，此时外面已经是大雪纷飞了，白色的雪花飘摇在被橙黄酒红的灯光充满了的夜空中。

张格莱出来了，他也穿上了浴袍，浴袍在他身上都显得有些大了。他坐到了床上，抱着膝盖凝望着窗外的雪景，张白棋透过落地窗就能看到身后的张格莱，他把膝盖枕在手臂上，像是在看窗外的景色，又像是出神。

“你等会儿就会走吗？”

他问张白棋。张白棋一般是不会留下来过夜的，没有这个习惯，也不喜欢这样。

“不会。”

大雪似乎阻碍了他的步伐。

“那你可以抱抱我吗？。”

他看向了张白棋，张白棋也转了过来。

不是撒娇也不是恳求，他只是想有人能抱抱他，在这个寒冷的冬夜，在他生日的这天。

张白棋从没有如此温柔过，他回到了床上，把小小的张格莱揽进了怀里，他们缩进了被窝里，张格莱枕在他的手臂里胸膛上。

“你最近有读什么书吗？”

张白棋问。

张格莱摇了摇头，他不怎么爱看书，他也不会在张白棋面前逞强。

“那我给你说一说我最近看的书吧。”

张格莱又点了点头，张白棋摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，说他最近读了怎样的一本小说。张格莱就靠在他身上，听他说好像是悬疑侦探小说来着，主人公是个普通的公司员工却卷入了离奇的连环杀人案件，到后面他就有些晕乎了，他太累了，张白棋低沉地声音又催着他入睡，所以他就真的睡着了。

主人公到底怎么样了，张白棋没再讲，他低着头看着张格莱的睡脸，发现他睡觉时嘴唇会不自觉地微微翘着，张白棋看得笑了，然后伸手去关掉了灯，在黑暗中抱着张格莱小小的身体一起入睡了。

这天，一场大雪盖住了首尔夜晚的声音，只有霓虹灯闪耀，鹅毛雪落下，还有浅浅的呼吸声近在耳畔。


End file.
